Cuidando a un Bebe
by MyrtleD
Summary: .HIATUS.Un fic de Los Merodeadores. Se encunetran a un beb en el bosque, ellos deciden cuidarlo por un rato, tratar de mantener al bebé oculto y lo malo es de que ellos no saben nada acerca de niños.
1. Bebe en el bosque

**«Cuidando a un Bebe»  
~ ° ~**

Era una noche fría y cerca del bosque prohibido se ve una sombra que corre hacia los adentros del bosque. No se podía ver muy bien quien era esa persona ya que la cara la tenía cubierta con la capucha de la túnica negra, aun así, se podía ver que cargaba un bulto de sabanas entre sus brazos. 

Después, la persona con el bulto entre sus manos, empezó a correr con su cara fijándose hacia atrás, para ver si alguien lo seguía. Se coloco atrás de un árbol grande y coloco el bulto entre las raíces del árbol, que cuando toco el suelo el pequeño bulto empezó a moverse.

Al parecer aquella persona traía mucha prisa, así que, se quito la capucha y se revelo que esa persona era una mujer, cuyas lágrimas recorrían pos sus mejillas.****Acomodo bien las sabanas, se acerco y beso al pequeño bulto. Después se levanto y murmuro:

- Mañana en la noche, vendré por ti – dicho esto, se coloco de nuevo la capucha y siguió corriendo, mientras que el pequeño bulto empezaba a temblar.

En otra parte del bosque, se podía ver unas sombras que estaban corriendo. Se oían más risas que de pasos.  
-Ah, pero que inteligente... te dije que los siguieras, ¿que tal si era un ladrón? – dijo una de las primeras sombras que aparecieron tras los arbustos.

- ¡Ja! Y que tal si era un monstruo – exclamo una segunda sombra - si claro, un monstruo que se asusto al verte Jajaja – rió la primera sombra.

- No claro que no, lo primero que le vino a su mente fue "hay pero que bonito perrito, lastima que no podré llevármelo... ¡oh! Pero que mundo tan cruel" y por eso se fue... de la lastima que no me podía llevar – dijo la segunda sombra mientras que se colocaba a lado de la primera sombra, y de los arbustos salía otra sombra, que salió torpemente - no, dijo "que bonita ratita, voy a llevármela a mi casa para luego..." –

- "... Dárselo al gato que ya lleva días sin comer" Jajaja – dijeron en coro las primeras dos sombras

- Oigan! Cállense... no me dejan concentrar – grito otra sombra mientras salía de los arbustos y buscaba algo entre su túnica.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – preguntaron las primeras tres sombras. La cuarta sombra no respondió. Siguió rebuscando en su túnica hasta que saco algo y pronuncio unas palabras.

_- Lumos!_ – y después aprecio una línea de luz, la cual recorrió los arbustos y después a las tres sombras, directamente hacías sus ojos.

- ¡Oh! La luz... ¡me quemo!...-

- Peter, no seas idiota... en primer lugar tiene que se la luz del sol y en segundo no eres un vampiro, imbecil – dijo Remus mientras que no dejaba de alumbrar a los otros tres.

- Oigan y ¿a dónde se fue esa cosa que andaba corriendo? – pregunto James, mientras que empezaba a buscar con la mirada hacia otro lado del bosque.

- No lo se... creo que se fue por, mmm... ¡allá! – apunto Sirius (no muy convencido) con su dedo hacia un lugar en donde se encontraba un árbol grande y viejo.

- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntaron Remus y James con un tono de desconfianza al ver la cara nerviosa de su amigo.

- ¡Nooo! ¿Cómo creen? Solo dije eso, por que creí ver al Teletubbie rosa... ¡pues claro que estoy seguro! A eso se le llama ¡Instinto! – dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico mientras que bajaba el dedo, se acercaba al árbol y, Remus y James entornaban los ojos y Peter ponía cara de _sueño-echo-realidad._

- ¡Ah! ¡El Teletubbie rosa es mi favorito!... la otra vez quise enviarle un video _muggle_ mío, pero no pude, por que no pude conseguir una _videocrema__._

_- Videocámara _– lo corrigió Remus tratando de contener la risa.

- ¿Qyeron eso? – pregunto Sirius mientras se acercaba al árbol y ponía cara de terror.

- Parece... Mmm, como si alguien se moviera muy cerca de mí- dijo James. Sirius al oír el comentario, puso cara de no entender y se volteo a ver a James, el cual tenia cara pensativa y no se había dado cuenta que Peter empezaba a bailar cerca de el pisando su túnica.

- James...- lo llamo Remus. James volteo a verlo y después Remus apunto con el dedo a Peter, el cual seguía bailando sobre la túnica de James. 

- ¡Oye! – exclamo James, mientras jalaba de su túnica y Peter se caía encima de su trasero. Peter se arrodillo e hizo como si lloraba.  
-hay... ustedes no me quieren – chillo Peter y se llevo las manos a la cara.

James, Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas y después miraron a Peter con cara de _hechale__-ganas. _James, le tuvo lastima a Peter, se acerco a el y se hinco a su lado.

- Hay, Peter perdón no quise hacerlo... no digas eso que no te queremos es solo que...- James se detuvo al ver que Peter empezaba a reírse tontamente.

- Jejeje... los engañe, no estaba llorando Jajaja – rió Peter. James entorno los ojos, aventó a Peter y se levanto. 

- hay Peter, cómprate un bosque y piérdete – dijo Sirius sin darse cuenta en donde se encontraban. James, Remus y Peter se le quedan viendo

- Ósea... ya ni uno puede equivocarse que luego uno ya le anda reclamando con las miradas – dijo Sirius mientras los otros hacían como si no lo conocían, lo cual fue muy molesto para el.

 – ¡Ya!... ¡Vamos a ver que es lo que se oye atrás del árbol, ¿si o no?! – Grito volteando hacia los otros tres, pero, cuando volteo ya no había nadie - ¡Hey! ¿Dónde están? – exclamo mientras empezaba a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar, y cuando los encontró, James, Remus y Peter ya se encontraban a 3 metros cercas del árbol, mientras que Sirius seguía como a unos 100 metros, de acuerdo con los cálculos de Sirius, los cuales son extremadamente exagerados.

- ¡Oigan espérenme! – Grito Sirius corriendo.- ¿Por qué no esperaron? Me dejaron hablando... ¡Solo!

- ¡Oh! Pensábamos que ya había terminado... ¿O no Remus? – pregunto James mientras seguían caminando

- Creo que si... bueno en realidad no preste mucha atención – respondió Remus.

- Ja... Ja... no saben que risa me da – dijo Sirius, pero, después se detuvo al acercarse al árbol, cuando vio un bulto de sabanas que se movía - ¡Ah! _¿¡Pero que e ejo!?_ – exclamo mientras que señalaba exageradamente con el dedo y Remus se lo bajaba (el dedo de Sirius, claro) y se acercaba al bulto. James, Sirius y Peter pusieron caras de terror, mientras veían a Remus acercarse al bulto el cual se estaba moviendo.

- No, Lunático... ¿acaso estas loco? – pregunto Sirius. James y Peter lo miraron con caras extrañas al comentario de su amigo – Me pregunto ¿por que todos mis comentarios no tienen sentido?.

- James y Peter entornaron sus ojos y volvieron a ver a Remus que estaba mas cercas del bulto. Remus se acerco lentamente y se hinco dándole la espalda a los demás.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntaron los otros tres en coro.

- ¿Un animal? – pregunto Sirius

- Mmm... no lo creo – respondió Remus

- Tal vez es La mano pachona – opino Peter recibiendo miradas de los demás.

- Er, no – dijo Remus

- Ya se, ya se... es un... er, ¿Perro? ¿Gato? ¿Rata? – dijo James

- Oh, no es nada de lo que ustedes dice... 

- Entonces... ¿qué es? – dijeron los demás mientras retrocedían.

- Jajaja... no me lo van a creer es un... 

- ¿Si?

- ¡Bebé! – exclamo Remus, mientras volteaba a ver a los demás, cargando el pequeño bulto en donde mostraba el rostro de un bebe dormido.

- ¡Ahhh! Aléjalo – gritaron los demás, mientras que se caían y empezaban a retroceder.

- Es peor de lo que imaginaba – dijo Sirius mientras que se ponía una mano en el pecho, de forma como si le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón.

- ¿Estas loco Remus? – pregunto James

- Oh, no claro que no... Mírenlo por ustedes mismos si quieren – dijo Remus mientras se acercaba a los demás – de carne y hueso... al parecer alguien lo abandono.

- Me pregunto ¿Por qué? – dijo Peter, empezó a gatear hasta cercarse a Remus y ver como el bebe seguía dormido.

- Bueno, pues, no nos lo podemos llevar a Hogwarts, ni podemos llevarlo a Dumbledore, eso nos delataría que estuvimos en el bosque – dijo James.  
- James, James, James... – exclamo Sirius poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo – Dumbledore no tiene que saber sobre el bebé... solo lo llevaremos, nosotros mismos lo cuidaremos y lo llevaremos hacia su hogar... además, no lo podemos dejar aquí, ya que hay puras bestias y criaturas malas, que pueden que le hagan daño o peor aun... ¡que lo maten! 

- Sirius, en primer lugar, no sabemos cuidar bebes y en segundo, no sabemos de donde vino ni en donde vive.

- Ya James... vamos, ayúdanos, nosotros mismo sabremos como cuidarlo ¿de acuerdo?... pero si quieres no nos ayudes – dijo Remus acercándose a James aun con el bebe en sus brazos.

- No lo se – dijo James viendo al bulto mientras que los demás se le quedaban viendo – Ash, esta bien...

- ¡Que bien! Huy... muy bien, ¿cómo lo llamaremos? – pregunto Sirius

- Sirius... no es un animal – dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño

- Ash, ya lo se, pero no sabemos como se llama... así que, pongámosle uno... yo opino que le llamemos... ¡Jamesie-pooh! –

- ¡No! – exclamo James

- ¿Gilderoy? – opino Peter

- Por dios Peter, pongámosle uno mas de hombres... ¿Quieres que el bebe salga golpeado?... además aun no sabemos si es Niño o Niña, Muggle o Mago - dijo Sirius

- Bueno, mejor vamos al castillo y ahí veremos - dijo Remus mientras empezaba a caminar –

- Si ya esta anocheciendo... - James y los demás empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque -pero... espero que no cause problemas.

***  
Continuara…  
***


	2. Cambiando pañales

**«****Cuidando a un Bebe»****  
~ ° ~******

Aun en la misma noche, se ve la sala común de Gryffindor que estaba en completo silencio. El fuego de la chimenea ya se estaba apagando, todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera el maullido de un gato se oía, hasta que...

- ¡Oh, por dios! Cállalo Sirius... ya no soporto mis oídos – se oyó un grito mientras que el retrato de la Sra. Gorda se abría.

- ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué lo tengo que cargar yo? – pregunto Sirius, mientras que entraba atrás de James con el bebé en sus brazos tratando de arrullarlo para que se callara, ya que el bebé estaba empezando a llorar.

- ¿por qué?... ¿Quién fue el inútil que le rompió el brazo a Remus? – pregunto James subiendo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicos de 6°.

- Eh, yo... pero aun así no es un excusa para no cargar al bebé, en primer lugar, Remus tiene que cargar al bebé por que el fue quien lo encontró... y ¿por qué no lo carga Peter? – dijo Sirius mientras que veía que atrás de el, entraban Peter ayudando a Remus con su brazo vendado, el cual estaba dañado por Sirius. – aun no me explico ¿como le rompí el brazo? – pregunto Sirius mientras que James, Remus y Peter entornaban los ojos...

*** Flash Back ***  
- A ver, mejor cantemos antes de llegar al castillo, ya que esta caminata me esta aburriendo... ¿como ese bebé puede estar tan callado y dormido? – dijo Sirius mientras veía al bebé que aun dormía en los brazos de Remus.

- Por dios Sirius, ya cállate... llevas TODO el camino hablando ¿cómo puede ser que alguien hable tanto? – pregunto James caminando y esquivando ramas.

- Bueno... es muy fácil, solo hay que mover la boca, así como lo estoy haciendo ahorita – respondió Sirius moviendo mas la boca mientras que esquivaba las mismas ramas que James. Y Remus pasaba por su lado.

Peter, que aun seguía viendo al bebé, tropezó con las ramas.

-Ash, que ramitas estas – dijo Peter levantándose, hasta que vio algo entre las ramas e hizo que gritara - ¡Aaahhh! – Sirius y Remus voltearon para ver que pasaba mientras que James, que estaba un poco alejado, también volteaba. Peter se levanto y se iba a tropezar otra vez, pero se sostuvo de la túnica de Sirius, el cual se asusto por que sentía que alguien lo quería succionar. 

Sirius iba a golpear a Peter, pero él (por primera vez en su vida) lo esquivo tumbándose al suelo y el golpe de le dio a Remus e hizo que se cayera al suelo haciendo que el pobre bebé salga volando. Todos se quedan paralizados viendo al bebé y Sirius empieza a correr, por el bebé, con las manos alzadas.

- ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo...! – grito pero, no sostuvo al bebé ya que se tropezó con Peter y en vez de caerse al suelo se callo encima del brazo de Remus.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mi brazo! – exclamo Remus, mientras que James corría hacia el bebé que andaba cayendo al suelo. James se tumbo hacia el suelo y atrapo a al bebé antes de que topara en el suelo. Se levanto y vio que Sirius se disculpaba con Remus.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... – se disculpo Sirius tocando el brazo de Remus.

- ¡Sirius! Ya no lo toques – exclamo Remus.

- ¿Qué ya no lo toque? ¿¡huuuyy pues que estaré tocando!? - 

- ¡El BRAZO, Sirius, el BRAZO – corrigió Remus la mente de su amigo mientras alejaba su brazo

- Dime que quieres que haga... y lo haré – dijo Sirius en forma de un favor para que lo perdone. Remus se quedo pensando y después miro al bebé, que seguía en los brazos de James – Tu te vas a llevar al bebe, hasta que lleguemos al dormitorio.

James empezó a reír al ver la cara de horror que ponía Sirius.

- ¿Qué?... ¿no puede ser otra cosa? – pregunto Sirius rezando

- haber deja pienso... Mmm... No – respondió Remus.

Cuando el bebé toco los brazos de Sirius, este empezó a llorar...  
*** Fin del Flash Back * **

- ¡Ah! Si... ya me acorde – dijo Sirius y en ese momento el bebé empezó a llorar.

- ¡Agh!... mejor ya subamos – dijo James.  
  
Los cuatro subieron el cuarto y cerraron la puerta.

- Colócalo en tu cama Sirius – dijo Peter

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por que en mi cama? – pregunto Sirius enojado

- ¡Solo hazlo! – gritaron los demás  
Sirius se acerca a regañadientes a su cama y cuando lo coloco, el bebé dejo de llorar y se empezó reír, al ver las caras de los demás. Todos suspiraron y se acercaron al bebé.

- Y bien... como sabremos si es niño o niña – pregunto Peter y todos entornaron sus ojos.

- Pues tu sabes... tenemos que verle... eso – dijo James apuntando al pañal del bebé

- ¿Tenemos que verle el pañal? – pregunto Peter confuso haciendo que todos se llevaran una mano a la cabeza.

- Peter, Peter... tenemos que ver su... _¡giuck!... ¿Qué es ese olor?... ¡Uff!– dijo Sirius tapándose la nariz, mientras que los demás se quedaban tranquilos y empezaban a oler lo que olía Sirius, y cuando lo olieron todos se llevaron las manos a la nariz._

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Peter

- ¿Quién fue el marrano que se echo uno?- pregunto Remus 

- El que lo huele primero se lo echo – dijo James mientras que los demás volteaban a ver a Sirius y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos ya que el olor era muy fuerte.

- ¡Yo no fui! – chillo Sirius notando las miradas de los demás.

- ¿Entonces quien fue? – pregunto James. Y como si fuera lógico, los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo al bebé que seguía en la cama de Sirius.

- Ustedes creen que el bebé se haya... haya... echo del... – Empezó a hablar Remus aun con una mano en la nariz.

- Naaa... no claro que no, es imposible – dijeron Sirius y James apretándose a la nariz

- En este mundo todo es posible – dijo Peter.

- Tendremos que checar su... pañal – opino Remus, viendo las caras de horror de Sirius, James y Peter – Miren de todas formas tarde o temprano se lo tendremos que quitar para saber si es niño o niña.

- Que tal si ¿así lo dejamos? Acabo no tenemos mucha prisa – opino Sirius

- Sirius, no podemos dejarle sus necesidades ahí – dijo James

- Hay que cochino ¿por qué no se aguanto? – pregunto Peter

- Tal vez no pudo – respondió Remus – bueno, como yo no puedo quitarle el pañal por que tengo el brazo herido, así que uno de ustedes hágalo.

- ¡Yo no! – Grito Peter – Mejor yo voy a conseguir pañales – dicho esto salió del dormitorio 

- Sirius, tu tienes los honores – dijo James alejándose de Sirius 

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuáles honores? – pregunto Sirius molesto

- ¡es tu cama! – respondieron Remus y James.

- Bueno... solo hay que esperar a que Peter venga con los...- pero Sirius no termino por que en ese momento entro Peter con pañales.

- ¿En donde conseguiste los pañales?- pregunto Sirius

- La palabra "magia" ¿se te hace conocida? – pregunto Peter aventándoles los pañales a Sirius el cual los atrapo

- Ja... Ja, que risa Peter, deberías ser comediante – respondió Sirius acercándose a la cama donde estaba el bebé – uff.. Amigo, yo no voy a ver ahí adentro -  
- Sirius... tu eres el elegido Jajaja-

- Cállate, James – dijo Sirius, mientras empezaba a abrir el pañal con cara de horror y los demás se colocaban a su lado.

Cuando lo abrió esto fue las reacciones de todos:  
James, se tapo la boca y salió corriendo al baño.  
Peter, echo un grito de asco y se desmayo.  
Remus, se llevo una mano a la boca y cerro los ojos los cuales tenían expresión muy rara.   
Sirius... ¡Quedo impresionado! ¡QUE ALGUIEN AYUDE AL POBRE CHICO!

- ¿Qué es? ¿Niño o niña? – pregunto James mientras salía del baño lavándose los dientes.

- Mmm, ahora veo... es que se siente feo que alguien te vea ahí – respondió Sirius con los ojos cerrados tratando de ponerle el pañal al bebé que no dejaba de moverse.

- Vamos... velo rápido – dijo Remus dando la espalda al bebé.  
Sirius abrió lentamente un ojo y cuando vio lo necesaria lo cerró de nuevo rápidamente.

- Niño – respondió muy rápido y con un tono nervioso, mientras los demás dejaban escapar un suspiro.

- Menos mal – dijo James.

Después de dos horas, sin ver, Sirius pudo ponerle el pañal:

- ¡Por fin! – exclamo Sirius levantando al bebé por las axilas y los demás se acercaban a sus cama.

- Muy bien – dijo James, pero después volteo a la cama de Sirius – er, Sirius... creo que dejo un pequeño "regalo" antes de que le pusieras el pañal – todos voltearon a ver a la cama de Sirius, el cual tenía un "regalito".

- Oh, dios – dijo Sirius con cara asombrada, dejando caer al bebé.

- ¡El bebé! – exclamaron todos, mientras trataban de atraparlo, pero Remus lo atrapo a tiempo. – uff – suspiraron todos.  
Sirius se reparo de su "regalito" y vio a Remus con la boca abierta.

- Pensé que te dolía el brazo, Remus – dijo Sirius enojado

- Exactamente... me DOLIA... tiempo pasado – dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- ¡Agh!, no puede ser... y ¿ahora que haré con mi cama? – pregunto Sirius apuntando a su cama.

- Pues... todavía esta el suelo limpio – dijo Peter apuntando hacia el suelo.

- Oh por dios – exclamo Sirius mientras se maldecía por dentro al haber traído al bebé con ellos...  
***  
Continuara…  
***  
**Daniela Lupin:** ¡Acertaste! De ahí jue donde lo saque! Te ganaste a un Remus Lupin y una cita con el a _Hogsmeade_ con todos los gastos pagados! Jajaja, bueno espero que te guste este capitulo ;)  
**Lantra**** Lupin: **¡Otra Lupin! Bueno gracias por tu Review espero que te guste este chapter ^^;  
**Liza: **El bebé se quedo sin nombre Jajaja... se me olvido ponerlo ¬¬*, bueno haber si en el siguiente chapter lo pongo =)  
**Alpha: **Hay si, ya se que Remus se ve lindo cargando a un bebé por eso lo puse Jajaja pero también hay que poner que el no quiere cooperar mucho con el bebé por que luego se ve medio raron @@  
**Fleur****: **gracias por tus ánimos amigüita! (Myrtle empieza a llorar ;_;) se que ya leíste el capitulo pero pos ni modo Jajaja ^^  
**Kitty****: **pues se supone que no lo quería hacer cómico pero, ahí vemos lo que me salió Jaja... gracias por decirme lo de niño y niña... ya lo sabía pero no me di cuenta que lo había puesto así, por que si no me avisas ni cuenta jeje ¬¬


	3. En el armario

**«****Cuidando a un Bebe»****  
~ ° ~******

- Por favor... Trate de hacerlo con...

_¡Expelliarmus!_

- …Cuidado...- dijo el profesor pero ya era tarde ya que Remus Lupin salió volando hacia la pared del otro extremo del salón, seguido por Sirius Black, los cuales se golpearon fuertemente en la pared emitiendo gritos de dolor mientras se deslizaban hacia abajo y topaban el suelo. James Potter se quedo boquiabierta y voltea a ver a Lily Evans.

- Todo lo tengo que hacer yo... – dijo James caminando rápidamente hacia Lily mientras empezaba a sacar su varita...

Sirius y Remus se andaban levantando hasta que James sale volando hacia ellos, haciendo que los tres topen de nuevo en la pared y se caigan de nuevo al suelo. 

- huy si claro... ¿Ya oíste Remus? Todo lo tiene que hacer James – dijo Sirius sarcástico mientras que seguía en el suelo encima de Remus.

- Cállate Sirius... ¡Pensé que sería fácil! – exclamo James que estaba encima de Sirius. 

- ¡Mejor quítense de encima de mi! – grito Remus con la cara toda roja haciendo que Sirius tumbe a James hacia otro lado y emitía un leve "¡Auuuh!" (Bueno... no tan leve). Sirius se levanto y se oyó un _¡crack!._

- Ahhh ¡Mi espalda! – 

- Muy bien echo señorita Evans... ¡15 puntos para Gryffindor! -

- ¿15? ¿¡Tan poquitos!?¡No manche! ¿Que no vio que a los tres los moquetearon? ¡Yo le daría unos 30 puntos! -

- ¡PETER! -

- Bueno pero no se enojen...- 

- Muy bien clase... ya se pueden retirar – el profesor se dirige hacia los otros tres – y señores... no se olviden de recoger sus varitas – dijo apuntando a las tres varitas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo.

El profesor había puesto a algunos de sus estudiantes a dar una demostración de un duelo en el cual Sirius, James y Remus salieron vencidos. No es que sean débiles, ni que Lily sea mas fuerte, es solo que la otra noche se la pasaron batallando con el bebé, trayéndolo por aquí y por haya, para abajo y para arriba no sin antes mencionar las a veces que el pobre bebé se les ha ido volando, que según con los cálculos de Sirius (que son realmente exagerados) el bebe ha salido volando unas _5000, 000, 000_ veces.

Los 4 se decidieron regresar al dormitorio para ver como le hacían para conseguir ayuda con lo-que-ustedes-saben... _"¡¡¡lo llamamos así por que aun no tiene nombre!!! Le quería poner Sirius II pero después de lo que me hizo la otra noche... ¡esta pero operado del cerebro si piensa que le voy a poner mi nombre! Peter dio algunos pero yo digo que antes de que alguien pronuncie la palabra 'Quidditch' el bebé sale golpeado y después lo dejan sin pretendientes... "_ Decía Sirius

- Che Evans, che Evans – dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba lentamente en la cama – ahora si que me rompió la espalda -

- ¿Y yo que?... ¡me uso como colchón! – exclamo Remus sobandose el trasero.

- Ah, pero ni creen que se salió con la suya – dijo James con una sonrisa

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Peter sentándose en el suelo

- Pues... luego verán lo que pasa.

- Pero creí que tu y Evans antes... – Sirius y Remus le aventaron almohadas a Peter – hay ¿pero que dije?-

- Shhh... cállate – murmuro Remus

- Aun así ¿no creen que necesitamos ayuda? – dijo Sirius cambiando de tema 

- ¿Así? ¿Y a quién? – pregunto James

- Ah, pues a una... -

- Un momentito... ¿Dónde esta el bebé?- lo interrumpió Peter, y los demás empezaron a ver por todos los lados del dormitorio mientras caminaban para juntarse en medio de la habitación.

- Cuando llegamos... La puerta del dormitorio... ¿Estaba abierta? –pregunto James poniendo cara de horror haciendo que los demás se llevara las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo lo encontraremos? - 

- Mmm ¿El mapa? – opino Remus

- Si, si... ¿quién lo tiene? – pregunto James y todos se quedaron en silencio viendo a James – Bueno... ¿y que paso? – después Sirius, Remus y Peter empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo que James no les entendía nada, pero al parecer Peter era el único que movía la boca haciendo ruidos extraños 'pos fíjese que no tanto... luego... entonces... óigame no' [N/a: mas o menos cantinfleada Jajaja] - ¡Cállense! – Exclamo y los demás se callaron – haber... ¿quién tiene el mapa?... ¿Colagusano? -

- No, creí que lo tenía _Lunático – _dijo Peter, y Remus subió la mirada (ya que estaba viendo al suelo)

- no, te equivocas, yo no lo tengo... yo ayer en la noche se lo regrese a _Canuto -_

- ¿¡A mi!? – dijo Sirius mirando a Remus – ¡yo no lo tengo! -

- ¿¡QUE!?- exclamaron todos menos Sirius

- lo que oyeron... ¡yo NO lo tengo! – Respondió Sirius – _CREO que lo deje... arriba de un árbol, __CREOOOpor que en realidad no estoy 100% seguro-_

Hubo un momento de silencio, todos se vieron entre si y salieron corriendo del dormitorio.

- ¡Como estas tonto! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ahí? – pregunto James bajando las escaleras corriendo

- ¡No lo se! si Lunático no me hubiera dicho que "cargara" al bebé no lo hubiera dejado ahí – respondió Sirius bajando las escaleras detrás de James, con Remus y Peter atrás. Bajaron las escaleras y empezaron a caminar hacia el retrato hasta que James se paro en seco haciendo que los demás choquen entre si y Peter se cayera cuando choco con Remus 

- ¡Hay! ¿Por qué se detienen así? – pregunto Peter sobandose el trasero.

- Canuto ¿¡acaso tu cabeza esta echa de piedra o que!? – chillo Remus llevándose las manos a la cabeza y se sobaba ya que se había golpeado con la cabeza de Sirius 

- ¡Hey! Cuidadito con lo que dices - dijo Sirius – Hey Jamie-Pots ¿por qué te detuviste así? 

- Miren, miren... ¿qué es esa cosa que anda caminando hacia el dormitorio de chicas? – pregunto James señalando a la "cosa" que se arrastraba hacia el dormitorio de chicas de 6°. Sirius y Remus fruncieron el ceño mientras trataban de identificar a la "cosa" que mas bien parecía al...

- ¿el bebé? – dijo Peter – ¿pero que hace ahí? 

- rápido agarrenlo antes de que entre al dormitorio – dijo James subiendo las escaleras. Todos lo siguieron pero se volvieron a detener delante de la puerta.

- ¡Amigo! ¡¡¡Yo no voy entrar AHÍ!!! – grito Sirius alejándose de la puerta – no voy a entrar ahí no después de la ultima vez que lo hicimos en 3°- 

- Por poco y salimos volando por la ventana – dijo Remus

- Si no hubiera sido por Peter... pero lo bueno es de que no nos descubrieron – recordó James

- Creo que la Evans sospechaba algo, es muy rara... no nos quitaba la vista en todo el día -

- Que se me hace que al que no le quitaba la vista era a otro- dijo Sirius viendo a James que puso cara de no comprender

- ¿Eh? 

- James... ¿eres o te haces? – pregunto Sirius

- Que se me hace que lo es – dijo Peter

- Como sea... ¿Quién va a entrar? – pregunto Remus con una sonrisa, pero luego se lo borro porque todos lo miraron con sonrisas traviesas – No, no, no... Ni crean que voy a ir ahí a dentro.

Remus empezó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras, pero muy apenas las toco porque los demás lo jalaron, lo aventaron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta.

- No te preocupes... nosotros te avisaremos cuando venga alguien – grito Sirius desde afuera.

El hombre lobo empezó a buscar con la vista al bebé pero no habían ningún rastro de el.

'_que raro_' pensó rascándose la cabeza hasta que vio que algo empezaba a acercarse a la ventana.

Sirius, James y Peter se encontraban sentados afuera de la puerta con cara aburridas

- Pues – empezó hablar Peter recibiendo las miradas de Sirius y James - ¿Por qué se tarda tanto...? – pero Peter no termino por que puso cara de horror.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron Sirius y James observando a Peter que señalaba con su dedo encima de sus hombros mientras que los demás volteaban y veían a las chicas subir las escaleras.

- ¡Oh rayos! ¡Remus! – exclamo Sirius levantándose de golpe al igual que los demás

- Ahí vienen... rápido, rápido ¡hay que escondernos!... ¡Bajo mi túnica no, Peter! – exclamo aventando a Peter a un lado por que se quería esconder bajo su túnica. Sirius empezó a dar vueltas en su mismo lugar, se detuvo e iba a correr hacia las escaleras junto con su varita hasta que se topo con James que se topo con Peter haciendo que los tres retrocedieran hacia la puerta y la abrieran de golpe cayendo en el suelo. [Un poco confuso... pero se entiende ^^]

Remus se dio la vuelta para ver quien había entrado, y vio a Sirius y James encima de Peter que se andaba asfixiando

- Oigan en la ventana esta...- pero Remus fue interrumpido

- Ahora no es tiempo de explicaciones... ¡las chicas vienen para acá! – dijo Sirius levantándose y después se fue a cerrar la puerta.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡y por que no me dijeron!? ¿¡Que es lo que dirán cuando nos vean aquí? – pregunto Remus con cara de horror

- ¡No lo se! – exclamo James levantándose y ponía a Peter de pie. Los 4 se pusieron a pensar hasta que oyeron unas risas que se acercaban a la puerta.

- ¡Oh rayos! ¿Qué haremos? ¡Haría lo que sea! – dijo Sirius tronándose los dedos 

- ¡El armario! – grito James apuntando al armario grande y negro 

- Eh, si claro... ¡rápido! -

Sirius, James y Peter corrieron hacia el y entraron en el pero Remus solo se acerco y se quedo viendo el armario.

- No creo que se muy buena idea en que…

-¡Cállate y entra! – dijo Sirius jalándolo de la túnica para meterlo adentro. Ya estando a dentro Peter empezó a reírse.

- Shhh... cállate que nos van a oír – susurro Remus y en ese momento entraban las chicas que no dejaban de reír y platicar.

- ya oyeron... Jorkins me dijo que vio a Snape besándose con otra Slytherin.  

Los 4 chicos en el armario pusieron caras de asco.

- Oigan... aquí dentro hay cosas MUY interesantes – susurro Sirius mirando hacia abajo – ya vieron... Jajaja... huy, me pregunto quien usara estos...-

_Dormitorio:___

- AHHHHH

- Shhh... cállense... ¡les digo la verdad!

- ¿No me digas? 

- Si te digo.

- No me lo creo.

- No, deberás... te estoy diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Enserio?

- ¡Si!

Armario:

- Jajaja... Sirius ¿dónde sacaste eso? Jajaja... a ver deja lo veo – dijo James empezando a reírse junto con Sirius}

- Oigan... ¡Oculten eso! – Susurro Remus arrebatándoles a Sirius y James algo con lo que no paraban de reírse – no venimos a esculcarles sus cosas -

_Dormitorio:_

- ¿Enserio? 

- Si.

- ¿Deberás que no me mientes? 

_Armario:_

- ¡Ash! Ya te dijo que si era verdad... dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardan las mujeres en creer algo? – pregunto James

- No lo se... pero mira, aquí hay otra cosa... – dijo Sirius empezando a reírse de nuevo

- A ver... quiero ver.

_Dormitorio:___

- Y dime Lily ¿quién te gusta? – pregunto Emily (una de las compañeras de Lily) 

- pueeesss...

- Dilo, dilo.

_Armario:_

Al oír eso James pego el oído a la puerta del armario.

- Vamos, vamos... dilo, dilo ¿Quién? ¿Quién?... 

***  
Continuara…  
***

**Kitty****:** Lo de las clases lo veras luego, tal vez en el siguiente capitulo... lo iba a poner en este pero luego pensé que me saldría muy largo   
**Liza:** el bebé no se va a quedar si nombre... en el sig. capitulo se lo pondré ^-^   
**Hermione**** de Potter:** que bueno que te gusto... solo que en este capitulo el bebé no tuvo un gran papel ^^  
**Dannyfernanda****:** pues, ni modo... mejor te contesto aquí por que me gusta contestar ^0^ si, si... ya se que los fines de semanas nos desvelamos jaja ¡gracias por el review!  
**Daniela Lupin: **pues si, y ahora por eso Sirius no le quiso dar su nombre jeje... ¡gracias por el review!  
**kandra****:** jeje... pues supongo que ya sabes que regalito ^^ y Sirius se durmió en el suelo, por eso amaneció con dolor de espalda y lo de Lily, pues pronto lo veras ^^  
**Agatha**** Langford: **que bueno que te dio risa! Aun que no tenía pensado hacerlo así, pero bueno... ¡gracias por el review!  
**Malkavian**** Kirie Croiff: **si, Lily es muy buena, aun que prefiero a James ^^ y pues, no, no tienes que dejar review en todos los capítulos solo si puedes (aun que no estaría nada mal dejar en cada cap. Jaja ntc) y pronto veras el papel "especial" que hara Lily en este fic ¡gracias por el review!  
**luty**** snape: **¡gracias por el review! Que bueno que te gusto!   
**Aglien****:** si lo se, son malos con Sirius y pues el tuvo que dormir en el suelo Jajaja y pues la chica quien lo dejo sale al ultimo del fic ^^  
**Lalwende****: **lo se! Se ven tan lindos! Bueno... menos Peter Jajaja... esta bien YO te presto a Sirius Jaja ¡gracias por el review! Y pues luego te mando a un Sirius... ¿O quieres ver fan-arts?  
**Lantra**** Lupin: **¡que bueno que te gusto! Y si, también te doy a un Remus Lupin... o mas bien ¿¿¡¡quien quiere un Fan-arts de el!!??  
  
O MAS BIEN... ¡QUIEN QUIERE FAN-ARTS DE LOS MERODEADORES! SOLO DIGA YOOOO!  
BUENO... es que se me muchas paginas donde vienen fan-arts de ellos y no solo de ellos, si no también de Lily, Snape y muchos personajes de Hp ^^**_  
_****bueno REVIEEEWWW PLEASEEEE!!!**  
  



End file.
